Dimension's Apart
by cupids arrow
Summary: When a new threat arrives, Squall and the gang must fight once again. But they need Seifer's help to defeat an unknown enemy! SeiferOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own any of the characters from the Final Fantasy Series.

Chapter 1 

Wandering along the bright streets of Deling, Seifer found himelf incredibly lonely. The way of a loner had never bothered him until now. It occured to him that he had had never been alone in the company of Fujin and Rajin. The leader of the Disciplinary Commitee, bullying all who crossed his path and those he targeted, such as Zell, became the closest thing he had ever had to company.

Looking back on his life, Seifer suddenly came to the bitter realization that he had wasted his life up to this point. Squall could have been his best friend, Quistis could have made a very good surrogate sister, Zell could have become an encouraging student and Rinoa could have been his perfect girlfriend, but he had chosen to turn on them all and make them hate him.

Walking through doors of a random bar, he ordered a pint of cheap lager and sat alone drinking, determined to drown his sorrows. Fujin and Rajin had long since abandoned him, thanks to his hostile manner towards them after Ultimecia was defeated. Seifer felt ashmed of himself for failing to serve as the knight, ashamed of disappointing the only two people who truly believed in him, who saw him as their only hope for salvation. He was a shadow, leaning toward the darkness of the room. He just wanted to curl up in a corner and die.

A bulletin suddenly blared over the television, pitched in the corner up on the yellow pub wall. _"News just in! A portal has briefly appeared in the town of Dollet. Several unknown and hostile creatures were spotted shortly afterwards. It is believed that these creatures passed through the portal. Eye witness footage shall appear shortly." _Seifer pulled his attention to the television and watched intently as the amateur footage aired on the screen. Waves of bright lights flickered around randomly for a couple of seconds, then an incredible light consumed the screen. The outline of a creature appeared, then it was gone.

Seifers's eyes were hooked on the brightened screen, a sign of recognition evident in his emerald eyes. Placing his pint down on the nearest table, he swiftly exited the pub. Rushing through the busy streets of Deling with only one trail thought running through his mind. _"Have to find puberty-boy. My regrets can wait till another day!"_

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Been a while since I wrote a fic. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Squall sat at his desk on the third floor of Balamb Garden. The young Commander felt bored of the same routine day after day. The last year had been incredibly quiet and the lack of conflict was due to fear of the famous six who defeated a powerful Sorceress from the future. There had been little to no human conflict, and only a few monsters had appeared in populated areas and dispersed in fast time.

Rinoa burst through his office door, in a great hurry. Her dark brown eyes were wide and her long, brown hair was threatening to become a tangle of knots thanks to her running through Garden. _"Squall haven't you watched the news?" _She huffed, trying to regain her composure. Squalls steel blue eyes observed her disheveled appearance. She was beautiful even when she seemed so bewieldered. He eventually chose to shake his head from side to side. _"Strange monsters appeared over Dollet ealier today. They came through a portal!" _Squall suddenly became incredibly withdrawn, a trademark everyone was aware of when he became engrossed in deep thought.

After what seemed like hours, Squall snapped out of his trance and looked at his stunning girlfriend, _"I'll arrange a team to do a recon around the area that the portal appeared over."_ Squall reached over and pressed a square yellow button and spoke sternly into a protruding microphone. _" This is Commander Leonheart. Could Instructors Dincht, Trepe, Kinneas and Tilmitt please report to my office immediatly."_

Zell. Quistis, Irvine and Selphie filed through Squall's office door. They looked at him with apprehension in their eyes. _"I don't know if you are aware of the situation in Dollet, so I will fill you all in. Earlier today a portal appeared in Dollet Town Center. Shortly after the appearance of the portal, strange creatures passed through and disappeared shortly afterwards."_ Once his speech finished, the other five soldiers passed glances at each other and then looked back at him, awaiting further instruction. _"I have decided that all of us will go and investigate this incident and see if we can discover where these creatures can from!"_ They all stood in silence for what seemed like an age, then Zell chose to add his views on the current subject. _"You think that we might be responsible for this?" _Squall stared at his and and shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know what to say at this point.

A/N: Hope your enjoying the story so far please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Seifer ran through the front gates of Balamb Garden. Shocked students moving swiftly out of his way in fear of what his next move may be. He on the other hand ignored their feeble attempts to sidle out of his way. Pressing the button on the elevator and waiting for the compartment to arrive Seifer began to grunt and hit the button over and over again. When it finally reached him, he jumped into the small room and pressed the 3F button, only to realise he didn't have the authorisation to reach that all important level, so he pressed the 2F button and decided to try the 2F classroom.

Upon reaching his floor, the doors opened and he came face to face with Selphie! Her became wide and her hand unconciously reached for her nunchuks that hooked to her belt. Seifer saw the Movement and chose to inform her why he was here. _"Whoa, hang on. I come in peace. I've come to speak to pube..er Squall about those monsters that appeared in dollet today. I think i know what's happening." _He finished and Selphie just looked at him, observing his glittering green eyes to see if there was any form of lies hidden behind his words. Seifer stood there patiently, secretly thanking Hyne that it was Selphie he ran into and no one else. She was an understanding and considerate person who gave most people a chance. Selphie then broke her stern gaze and nodded her head. She turned him around and signalled for him to re-enter the elevator room. She pressed a code into the small number pad and they found themselves travelling up towards the end of Garden's Hierachyand Squall.

Exiting the small room, Seifer followed Selphie knowing that this would end up being very heated. Selphie stopped outside a door with the bold label '**COMMANDER LEONHEART'** engraved in gold letters on the heavy oak door. She turned around and pointed at the floor as a signal for him to stay put. She knocked on the door and was told to enter. Disappearing through a narrow gap, Seifer stood outside sweating profusely as nerves began to overcome him.

The door opened and a finger beckoned him to enter. Following the tiny, slim finger, Seifer walked into the large room, and came eye to eye with his lifelong rival. Squall simply stood there remembering all the damage that seifer had done in his reign as the Sorceresses Knight and then rage consumed him. Seifer stepped back when a wildly handled gunblade came swinging towards him!

A/N: Hope your enjoying it. Please review.


End file.
